1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device adapted for removing heat from electronic devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as computer central processing units (CPUs), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device may incorporate a plurality of heat pipes. The heat dissipation device further comprises a base for contacting an electronic device and a plurality of fins arranged on the base. A channel is defined between every two adjacent fins for allowing airflow to flow therethrough. The base defines a plurality of grooves therein. The fins cooperatively define a plurality of through holes therein. Each heat pipe has a substantially straight evaporating portion received in a corresponding groove of the base, and a straight condensing portion received in a corresponding through hole of the fins, which extending through the channels transversely from a lateral side of the fins. The heat generated by the electronic device is absorbed by the base, and transferred from the base to the fins via the heat pipes, and finally dissipated from the fins to ambient air. However, the condensing portions of the heat pipes extending through the channels causes the increasing of the resistance of airflow to flow through the channels, which accordingly reduces the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved heat dissipation device which can overcome the above problems.